The two Sides Of Erica Jones
by TrampledRose
Summary: Self-explanatory title. A quick one-shot, to show you I'm alive and active on the site. Fluff. Ethica.


_**Quick oneshot to remind you I still care.**_

 _ **I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this.**_

 _The Two Sides Of Erica Jones_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

The bell rang for the end of school on a wednesday afternoon. I stood, stretching, as the teacher tried to jam in as many words as possible before we cleared out. No one listens as they herd themselves through the door, in a rush to have an excuse not to do their homework.

I waited, silently noting the assignments beforeI left.

The bus was waiting, and I knew I could hitch a ride if I wanted to; my friend Benny rides the bus, and he lives across the street from me. But I hate the bus. I started my daily route home.

The leaves on the trees lining the street rustled, and I watched as a leaf both green and orange fell on my path. Fall was starting to kiss the air, and I shivered slightly and the temporary romance.

Buildings soon blocked the wind, but I still wanted to hurry home. I mentally noted to wear a jacket to school tomorrow.

As I passed a random alley, I saw something that made me stop.

A boy had a girl pinned to the wall, kissing visiously. I paused, panicking slightly. Was he hurting her?

But as he readjusted, I saw the girl was doing it, too. Even if she looked a little bored. While contemplating whether or not I should leave them be, I took in the couple. The boy had raven-black hair, close-cropped, and rather tall. The girl had long blonde hair, and also tall, as well as slender.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened a little, then they flicked up to me. My heart skipped a beat as she pulled away from the boy, never breaking eye contact with me.

Then the boy saw me. "Hey, kid, do you mind?" He said roughly. His eyes were a pale, eery blue that made me look away. The girl's eyes were also blue, but they were a bright sky shade.

"Jesse, c'mon." She spoke, her voice sweet and low. "What do you care? He just want's to watch. Humor him for a minute, yeah?" She started kissing on his neck, and I swallowed and looked away, cheeks burning.

"Erica, stop. You're embarrassing him." The boy's - Jesse's - voice took on the same tone, and I realized they were teasing me.

"I-I was just checking to see what was happening. In case, you know . . ."

"Ha. You hear that? He thought I was raping you." They made eye contact for the first time.

"Aww, no, sweetie. I can take care of myself from this big bad wolf." She looked back at me and winked. "Thank you, though. In fact," Back to Jesse. "The wolf should stop stalking me. And I'm done putting up with your tongue. You taste like crap."

I expected an arguement. But instead, the boy shrugged. "Thought my time was up. Good while it lasted. C'ya." With that he left.

"Um . . ." I shifted on my feet, feeling her stare me down amusingly. "I guess I'll go now, too."

Erica continued staring. ". . . Okay." She said with a sudden smile. "I'll see you at school, then."

School? My thought-train coming to a halt. This girl looked too old. Well, maybe senior year. But she definitly didn't look like the type of girl that showed up to school.

Before I could question her statement aloud, she brushed past me, patting my shoulder, and was gone.

The next day, I woke up two hours early. I had plenty of time to make up for the homework I skipped yesterday. After working though some physic formulas and geometry story problems, I went downstairs and ate breakfast with the family. I still left for school twenty minutes early.

This mysterious girl from the night before, she was clouding my mind. I stopped just short enough not to get ran over by a passing car.

Curiousity doesn't always kill the cat, I guess.

When I got to school, I lingered outside. I waited for her to show, but in the flow of the crowd, not a single caught my eye.

I tried to picture the girl again. She was cute, in a womenly, I'm-the-boss kind of way. She had worn punky clothing, and wild actions seemed more her venue. A person like that would not go unnoticed by the boring residents of White Chapel.

It happened so fast I almost missed it. While searching a fresh crowd of students, blue eyes met mine, and winked. Then the floating figure ducked into the crowd and I lost her. I tried desperately to catch up to her, but the crowd was too thick.

"Watch it, Morgan." I heard someone grunt behind me, but I ignored it.

Soon enough, I gave up and stood still, letting the crowd flow around me. Students objected both verbally and silently to my sudden stationary state of being.

The last of the bodies pushed past me, and I stood alone in the hallway, listening to the murmur of both the crowd I had disturbed, and the one approaching.

I was just about to decide to wait to look for her at lunch when an arm popped out of the classroom beside me and yanked me in.

The door shut behind me. I turned quickly to look at the figure, and saw that it ws the senior I had been looking for.

She smirked a small smirk and her eyes glinted. "Hey there."

Before I responded, I took in her appearance. Instead of the Wild Child gig, she had turned in to your average school girl. The whole sweater-vest, books-held-to-her-chest, hair-tied-back girl.

"Why . . .which . . .?" I didn't know how to phrase it. _Why did you change so drastically? Which is the real you?_

She laughed, a real laugh, not a girl laugh. This somehow assured me. "I'm Erica Jones. Youv'e more than likely heard of me. Everyone has."

I have. But I didn't want to say it. _Yeah, everyone calls you Two Face, due to your seemingly multiple personality disorder behavior. Every guy that hasn't had you wants you._ I nodded instead.

"Such an ugly rep, huh?" She grinned, but it looked sad. "I'm just searching for the right guy, you know? One that can both handle and understand the real me. Of course, due to the wildly active Labeling System, I must be a slut."

"Erica . . ." I wasn't sure what to say.

"I've thought about you." She said suddenly, making eye contact now. "I've considered you often. Valedictorian, your work in AP Art, the way you still don't think that makes you better. The perfect contrast to me. But is the contrast too drastic?"

"Depends." I offered. "How extreme are you in your terms?"

She shrugged. "I'm not, like, the against the rules kinda girl. I like an adventure, but not a huge universe-tripping one. I just express myself a lot. I hate sweater vests," she confessed. "But it's like the unspoken dress code in this place." It seemed she didn't know what else to say.

"You have so much to say, Erica." I murmured. "I want to hear it all."

She smiled at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I said with a grin.

And that's how I connected the two sides of Erica Jones.


End file.
